Intersection
by MissPsychedelic
Summary: Is Ouran High really haunted? A coincidental encounter between people from various walks of life may help to piece together the puzzle! GhostHunt X Ouran X Wallflower
1. Chapter 1

This my first crossover fanfic for Ouran High no romance, just friendship development and no lemons and what not. This fanfic is created as a basis for a webcomic which will be attempted once I am done with this story. I'm not a descriptive kinda person, I guess that's a bad thing ; cos there are readers who enjoyed reading the details of the backgrounds and what not. Heck, even when I read fanfics I tend to skip the details unless it's really the main part of the story. So here's the biggie: any part of the story that you think I should describe in detail, tell me about it. Let's all chip in and make this a memorable fanfic yeah? ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Lonely Street**

**Day 1**

::+:: "Mmm what shall we eat today Bunny-san?"::+:: The sweet chirpy voice can be heard as a senior student, with golden blond hair tossed his stuffed bunny gently in the air, his eyes glistened as he half day-dreamed the sweet cakes that await him in the Music Room. The month is slowly approaching to Summer and the day would be perfect for some chocolate and coffee éclairs together with some sweet strawberry tea. He held the bunny snugly to his chest as he walked wondering if Mori-kun would already be there waiting for him. ::+:: "Oof!"::+:: he accidentally bumped into someone::+:: "Ah! Sorry, sorr…" ::+:: He paused as he looked wide eyed at the person he bumped into.

A drop of tear suddenly appeared.

"Hmm…? Hani-senpai is not here yet." He cast a slight glance to the door, his attention finally turned away from the reservation book he was writing. Kyouya shifted his attention to Mori-senpai, who had just started to serve tea to the customers. It would be most unusual to see him all alone like that.

"Kyouya-senpai?" The four eyed young man turned and smiled, "Yes Haruhi?"

"We ran out of tea." Haruhi simply said, "The strawberry flavoured ones."

"Ah." Kyouya pushed the rim of his glasses, today was Hani -senpai's duty to stock up but since the senior never came…Kyouya gave the directions to Haruhi where the tea boxes are kept. The ones that Haruhi was mentioning was a very special tea and needed to be kept in a different compartment where a certain temperature had to be maintained.

"Mori-senpai?" One of the customers from Mori's table asked suddenly. Kyouya turned just as Haruhi left to get the tea.

Mori was standing; his head turned to the door of the Music Room. His expression was calm as ever. Kyouya continued to watched, studying the tall senior's face. He noted the eyes widen slightly, hearing the customers calling out Mori-senpai yet their voices seemed distant. Kyouya felt like he was in a time warped air bubble with Mori-senpai, watching him raised his feet and knowing that the senpai would head straight for the door.

The door burst, Honey came in crying.

Mori was already at the entrance as Honey cried in his jacket.

Kyouya wondered what was going on.

::+:: "Uwaaaa!!"::+:: Honey continued to cry::+:: "So scary!! So scary!! Uwaaaa!!!" ::+::

"Honey-senpai, what's wrong?" Tamaki came over. Mori only kept silent as Honey continued to cry and wail.

_Scary?_ Kyouya flashed an image of Nekozawa before he chuck it out of his mind.

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced over from their table, curious to the commotion although they made no move to leave their seats.

"Honey-senpai? What's wrong, why are you crying?" Voices of other customers came as the female students came over.

::+:: "Uwaaa!!!!"::+:: Honey continued to wail, clutching his stuffed bunny tightly.

"Mitsukuni..." Mori finally spoke, he caught Honey's eyes. "Breathe."

Honey finally sniffed, pulling himself away from Mori's jacket. Kyouya could sense a random number of the people here thinking: _The powers of Morinozuka over Honey_.

The room fell into silence as Honey clutched his bunny tightly to his chest, sniffing although much better than when he first entered. ::+:: "I…I…was on my way…over here.."::+:: Honey began::+:: "That…that was when…I…I saw…a ghost…uwaaaaa!!" ::+::

_A…ghost…?_Kyouya cast a boring look on Honey senpai although none would have noticed it from all the female student body squealing. He though Honey senpai would be much tougher than that.

"Could it be Nekozawa-senpai?" Tamaki added. "Or Hikaru and Kaoru…"

"We were too busy." Hikaru and Kaoru said as a matter of fact.

::+:: "I saw…the ghost…outside…in broad daylight…" ::+:: Honey sniffed. ::+:: "It's not…Nekozawa…" ::+::

"Hani-senpai, I really thought a ghost wouldn't scare you that easily. Much less in broad daylight." Haruhi said as a matter of fact.

Random members of the Host Club thinks: _She finally said it_…

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" The attention suddenly turned to one of the female students who was by the window.

"What's wrong?" One of her friends asked the trembling girl.

"I…I…just…" Her shaking fingers pointed to the window. "I thought I…I saw a long black haired girl suddenly vanished…"

::+:: "That was what I saw!!" ::+:: Honey exclaimed before he fell silent and continued to hold his bunny. ::+:: "She had long black hair…" ::+::

Kyouya looked at the window, seeing nothing in particular.

Suddenly they heard more screams rang out across the whole school.

"Host Club!" Tamaki declared. "We shall exorcise this ghost off this school!"

Haruhi, Hikari, Kaoru and Kyouya stared at Tamaki with eyes that have endured their Lord's wild and foolish ideas time and time again. "No." muttered in unison from their respective places.

"I know! How about we called up those psychic mediums that are on television! They're pretty good!" Tamaki insisted.

"Do you have any idea how much it cost to hire a quack who's only interested in sucking up the money?" Kyouya fixed his eye on Tamaki. "Moreover, it's probably a prank so we'll just get the student council to investigate this matter."

More screams were heard, running footsteps thudded and echoed. Even though no one would be able to tell where it was coming from, Kyouya had already deduced that it came from the Student Council.

"Um…" The girl who had noticed the ghost from the window earlier spoke, her face blushed warmly. "My father happened to know about this group of researchers from his friend's friend…I.." She slowly took out a name card and bowed as she hand it over to Kyouya. "I…I think you can trust them…if you need their…their help that is."

Kyouya took the name card, noting the simple plain white cutting with the neat black wordings: **"Shibuya Psychic Research" **No other specifications. Contact number, address and email address was clearly shown.

"Mister Kazuya Shibuya." He muttered the name that was typed below.

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside the Ouran Academy…_

"Found her yet?" A tall youth came running to the other two, the three panted heavily after having run all over the streets. The two shook their heads, unable to speak due to breathlessness. The fourth came in, out of breath as well.

"Damn it!" The youth finally said. "I turned for a few seconds and she vanished!"

"Hey…Takenaga…" One of the youth spoke. "You think…" All eyes turned to the huge and ornately rich looking school that stood behind the huge gates before them.

"Nah..I bet she would already have melted just standing here!" The other youth cut in.

"Yeah…besides, why would she even go there anyway?" Takenaga pondered loudly.

"Grrr! I'm gonna go look for her again!"

"Wait Kyohei! We're already searched the whole area, let's go back to the hotel. Maybe she is already there!"

Stomachs grumbled.

"And we need food…"

"Gahh!!"

"Yuki is right, we need to gather our energy first so that we can search for her again."

* * *

**Day 2…**

"Uwaaa! This is such a huge school!" a girl spoke.

"Yeah, gotta admit this is a first for me to enter a school like this." Said a man as he carried huge boxes out of a van. He looked over at a small crowd that had linger around, obviously curious as to what's going on, rich kids….

"Mai." A young man in black spoke.

"Ah? Coming!" She walked over.

"Here memorize this map." He tossed a thick folded paper.

Mai unfolded the paper before she turned a shade of pale. "Eh?!! How am I supposed to memorise such a huge blue print?!" She gawk at the young man in black then looked at the blueprints again; each school building is located according to the four cardinal points, the central courtyard rests in-between the East and West Building and connected by the East and West 1st Corridor, the North building is connected behind the Central Salon which faces the courtyard. The East and West 2nd Corridor covers the perimeter and joins in the North Building.

"No. I only want you to summarise the restrooms' blue prints." He simply said.

'I don't…know whether I should…be happy…or offended…' Mai held the huge map up to see the layout of the restrooms in the school's building. It was easier enough to locate it though.

"Might I suggest…" Mai looked up to see a long red head female student. "Using this instead of the map? It's much easier for you to navigate around."

Mai gaped at the expensive looking electronic device, the female student continued on, "How it works is this, using a touch pad screen all you have to do is just touch the screen on the map you wanted to review on. The signal is sent to the satellite and will update you on any new changes to the …."

"That's alright, we'll use the map." The young man in black raised his hand.

It was not long before the SPR team finally manage to navigate their way to the Third Music Room, their van had to be parked in some obscure place so as not to attract any attention. They had borrowed a trolley of sorts to wheel the equipment in as the Third Music Room was quite far from the entrance from where they came in. Mai was in a state of half shock ever since they entered the Ouran Academy, never in her life had she entered such an expensive and rich building, this is even grander that their other case with Urado. The music room was well lit although quiet, Mai guessed that it was because there were no lessons held in the music room at this hour. However as the SPR team entered deeper, they realise the place was furnished more to a lounge or dining café room than a classroom.

::+:: "Uwaa! There's so many equipment!" ::+:: Honey exclaimed as he clutched his stuffed toy.

Mori followed quietly behind.

Mai blinked, noticing such a young blond boy and cuddling a stuffed toy. He was wearing the school's uniform though. Probably a first year she assumed and he looked so adorable….

"Aha! You must be Mr Shibuya, pleased to meet you!" Tamaki held out his hand at Yasuhara.

Mai gave an awkward smile from the distance as Yasuhara bowed and shook Tamaki's hand. Earlier on, back at the office, Kazuya Shibuya, aka Naru, had called up Yasuhara to play _boss_ for this paranormal investigation. The usual reason being he did not like any media attention and it was more convincing since Yasuhara had an older and mature appearance.

"Pleased to meet you, ah you must be the one who called us yesterday." Yasuhara smiled.

"Ah…actually…that would be my vice president…" Tamaki paused and turned, he could have sworn Kyouya was behind him…and he was eager to meet the president of the research team too.

"I look forward to seeing the results of your investigation." Kyouya smiled, pushing the rims of his glasses up his nose. He held out his hand to Naru. "Second year Kyouya Otori."

"Kazuo Narumi." Naru took the handshake. "We'll do our best."

Kyouya smiled, "Of course." He then turned to Yasuhara and bowed, "Pleased to meet you Mr Shibuya, I was the one who called in yesterday."

Yasuhara bowed with the usual greetings. The thoughts of Yasuhara and Mai almost parallel each other's: '_He knows……..!'_

"This here is Tamaki Suou," Kyouya gestured to the hyper tall blonde. "He is the President of the Host Club here."

"Ho…Host Club?!" Mai exclaimed then turning to her surroundings, before realising that Tamaki was holding her hand and bowing.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Miss…." His silky voice trailed as he stared deep into her eyes and awaited her to complete the sentence.

"M…Ma…Mai…Taniyama." Mai blushed as Tamaki bowed still holding her hand.

"Tamaki-senpai…" Said a voice that had an edge of experience dealing with the King of Host Club.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki floated to the oblivious student as he opened his arms.

::+::"Haru-chan…Haru-chan"::+:: Honey hugged one arm around Haruhi::+:: "Come and have cake with me and Bunny!" ::+::

"Alright, alright Hani-senpai…" Haruhi sighed as she allowed herself to be dragged away but before she cast a glance at Mai and bowed slightly.

Mai blinked.

"Hani…is…." She continued to blink. '_Did he just called that cute young boy a senpai…?!'_

"Haninozuka, also known as Honey." Tamaki turned to Mai; the blond youth having regained his composure continued to spoke, "he is our senior, together with Morinozuka." He gestured to the silent tall youth that followed after Haruhi and Honey.

'_Eh?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"Mai...?" Takigawa poked her head slightly.

'_Dear Mother in heaven…'_

'_Dear Mom and Dad…'_

'_I wonder what the psychic researchers think…'_

'_I really wanted to know why…'_

'…_that a Host Club is hiring them to find a prankster…'_

'…_is the SPR team hired by a __**Host Club**__ to do a paranormal investigation…'_

'_**What were Th3y ThInKiNg?!'**_

****

* * *

****

End of Chapter 1 X3 Read and Review please and no flames I have a weak heart I appreciate it if everyone contributes their input on the character's behaviour and reaction to situations. I will try to match each personality as close as possible as well as their way of thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Parallel Roads**

The Music Room, which was used to hold the Host Club activities, was temporarily closed for the day as the SPR team, Shibuya Psychic Research, held a short meeting with the Host Club members and a briefing for their team members as well. The student council were more than willing to find a suitable empty room for the SPR team to set up their base. Mai and Takigawa had finally set up the monitors in the shelves. The wiring and network was set up and maintained by Lin and Naru while Yasuhara discussed with Kyouya about the details of the case. Even though Yasuhara joined the team quite a few cases back, when the SPR investigate the _Orikiri_ case in Yasuhara's school, the young man had grown perceptive and picked up the necessary skills quickly.

Mai sighed as she plopped down on her seat and propped her elbows on the table with her hands cradling her face, her eyes were drawn to the windows outside and she watched the trees swayed from the winds. The place felt too peaceful and bright for any paranormal activity to take place. A pity that John , Ayako and Masako were too busy to join them in this case. She yawned, not caring if her mouth was wide opened.

"Ooo…scary teeth you got there." Takigawa grinned as he sat on the chair across from her and tuck his chin under both crossed arms on the table. "Sleepy?"

Mai pouted at the first comment and just rubbed her eyes.

Takigawa smiled, raising one arm and tilting his head to rest on the raised arm. "Why not you get some sleep and maybe you can dream up about something." He blinked then raised his head to rest on the palm of the raised arm and turned to look at the room. "Although this place doesn't feel like it would hold any evil spirits."

"You think so too, Monk-san?" Mai exclaimed.

"Well…" Takigawa used his free hand to scratch the sides of his face as he thinks, "…although I do sense something but…"

A knock came on the door.

"Come in!" Takigawa and Mai called in unison.

"Hi…" Haruhi poked her head from the door, she carried a tray of tea and snacks as well. "I hope I am not disturbing or anything."

"Oh no…no…" Mai laughed. "We're just taking a break. Do come in!"

"That's good," Haruhi smiled as she entered. "I brought some tea and snacks for your team, I hope it's to your liking."

Mai blinked; the young boy had such huge innocent brown eyes, she found herself flustering and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red when Takigawa noticed it too. And he was grinning.

"Say, Haruhi-kun…" Takigawa casually asked, "How is it like to study in Ouran Academy?"

"Oh, I think the study standards here are quite different from public schools." Haruhi poured the tea as she continued, "For example, school festivals are based more on a student's ability to plan ahead and have everything done according to schedule to prove that they are capable for the outside business world. The same goes for the curriculum activities."

"Haruhi-kun sure knows a lot!" Takigawa turned to Mai, "Unlike someone who's very lazy to study."

"Monk-san!" Mai pouted. "I'm not lazy, and I got permission from my school teachers to come here. Besides, I got top in the class so there's no way they would reject me from earning some extra income working here." She smirked.

"Taniyama-san is working hard to be an independent girl I see," Haruhi placed the tea snacks carefully on the table from the tray, "Your parents must be very proud to have such a good daughter."

"Um…well yeah!" Mai beamed then laugh awkwardly, "Call me Mai, and this is Monk-san. Or you can call him Uncle."

"Eh?" Takigawa stared at her and Mai stick out her tongue in reply.

Haruhi smiled, the school bells chimed softly. It was time for Haruhi's next lesson, "If you will excuse me, I will take my leave now." Haruhi bowed.

"Oh oh, Haruhi-kun, come here abit!" Takigawa grinned before he whispered to Haruhi's ears. The latter stared at him for a while before she smiled at the two and take her leave.

"Monk-san…" Mai muttered, "Just what did you say to Haruhi-kun?" She scrutinized him.

"Nothing you should know about" Takigawa shrugged as he went to inspect the monitors. The door opened again and Yasuhara, Lin and Naru entered. "Oh, hey there."

"So President-san," Takigawa leaned against the shelves and crossed his arms, "What do we do now?"

"So far that we have gathered," Yasuhara flipped the papers that were held together by the clip board. "The sightings of this _'long black haired girl'_ were reported to be around the garden where the Music Room was facing, the hallways connecting to the library in the West Wing, the canteen adjoining the west room and the library." Yasuhara placed the clipboard on the table before he sat down and helped himself to a cup of tea that Haruhi had prepared earlier on. "On the good side, these activities are happening at the West Wing only so we can narrow down our investigation and not searched the whole school. On the bad side…"

There was a pause as Yasuhara sipped his tea and then continue, "Because it is a Host Club and not the school president that hired us, this investigation needs to be done discreetly. No one else who is not involved with the sightings must know about us."

"Eh?" Mai exclaimed, "Then how are we going to set up the cameras and conduct interviews?"

"Using this." Yasuhara passed them two clipped cards. Mai and Takigawa peered over it, the words read: _Visitor's Pass_. "Kyouya-san has prepared the paperwork for the school's administrator; we are under the pretext that we are an independent film company researching on the daily activities of an elite school life."

"Clip this card to your shirt at all times when we are in the school's premises." Naru said, he had his clipped to his coat chest pocket.

"Well so when do we conduct the interviews?" Takigawa asked.

"Tomorrow noon," Naru crossed his arms as he looked at the time. "We'll have the first batch of witnesses come in; Mai and Takigawa will do the interview. For now we will set up the cameras along the West 2nd Corridor and the first floor hallways that connect to the library."

"Um…Naru…" Mai paused.

"What is it Mai?" Naru turned to her.

"Well…it's just that…" Mai hesitate, "are you sure it's not just some school prank?" She remained silent on the other question as to how Naru actually accepted this case in the first place.

"That's what we are here for," Naru simply said, "To investigate."

'_I swear..he's hiding something from us…'_ Mai grinned; suppressing a boiling temper. "Right…"

"Well then, let's get the cameras set up!" Takigawa stretched out.

* * *

"Where could she be…" Yuki plopped down on the couch of the hotel room that they are staying.

"We've searched the same streets twice already." Takenaga came out of the bathroom, his head still covered in the towel as he had just finished his bath. His body still glistened with drops of water before he pulled the towel from his head and wiped his body to dry.

"Where's Kyohei by the way?" Takenaga turned to Yuki, locks of damp black hair plastered to his face.

"He went to buy some instant ramen from the convenient store across from here." Yuki grabbed a remote from the coffee table and switched on the television, his hand idly turn to the various channels.

Takenaga sighed, his eyes turned to the floor as he remembered the preceding events. Two weeks ago, Sunako had won an all expenses paid trip to the Kurarugi Temple, the opportunistic Ranmaru insisted that they should all accompany her as the city nearby was famed to have many rich women. And he had convinced Aunty that the luxurious beauty salons and spas would be a great opportunity for Sunako to beautify herself with all the rich ingredients that will be used in the beauty parlours. And he even roped in Kyohei for the all-you-can-eat buffet…Takenaga sigh again.

"What are you thinking of, Takenaga?" Yuki tilt his head to look at Takenaga.

"Nothing Yuki," Takenaga smiled.

"Yo." Ranmaru entered the room. "Guess what."

"Hmm?" Takenaga looked over at Ranmaru.

"One of the girls I went out today told me," Ranmaru smirked, "That there's a ghost sighting at Ouran Academy."

Yuki stared at Ranmaru while Takenaga placed a hand on his head, "It's amazing how she ends up in the most unlikely places…."

"But then again, that's just like Sunako isn't she." Kyohei appeared behind Ranmaru and placed the groceries on the table. "Looks like tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

* * *

_Back at Ouran Academy…_

"Hmm…looks like everyone else did went back home…" Mai peeked into the Music Room, noticing that no one is around. "Oh well, I'll just leave this tray at the table and then leave…I don't want to break anything here…"

The sounds of her heels as she walked into the quiet room only serve her awareness as to how large the Music Room is; even in the evening the school was well lit, she did hear some noises and noticed that some students and even lecturers are staying over and busily using the internet and library books. Then again, with a school this grand, she shouldn't be surprised if she saw some famous lecturer or professor walking around. Not that she knew any of them to begin with. Mai looked around, then turned to one table and placed the tray there; that way, if any Host Club members entered, the first thing they would see is the tray and they would easily have it washed and cleared away.

_Crr…e…e…a….kkk…….. _The unmistakable sound of a door brought Mai's attention.

She turned to the entrance of the Music Room; there was no one around. Instinctively she walked closer and paused, there was no one in the hallway either, her hands clasped onto the edge of the door and realised something: the door did not make a sound at all when she first opened it, the hinges were well oiled. She turned around to look at all the windows and noticed that all of them are shut until her eyes found the other door.

'_The other door…'_

She gulped.

'_It's half opened.'_

'_I…can't see anything…beyond that door…'_ Her muscles tensed. _'It's too dark…'_

"Taniyama-san." A voice called from behind her.

"Wah!" Mai jumped and spurn around to the caller.

Kyouya continued to stare at her. Was she this jumpy during an investigation? But then again, she is a part timer as told by Shibuya-san. "Is everything alright?"

"Tha…that door…" Mai pointed and then gasped when she realised the other door was closed.

"Ah…" Kyouya uttered, "That's the door for Nekozawa-senpai, and he has a fear for light and bright places so that door leads to the hallways connecting to some of the school's premises. It's very dark so that Nekozawa-senpai can move around easily for his lessons."

Mai blinked, noting the fact that ever since she entered this place, she had been doing that a lot lately.

"But I doubt he or any of his Black Magic Club members would do anything to disturb the peace and tranquillity of this school without any good reason." Except for school events that are related to horror and darkness and Halloween which Kyouya had already predicted that Nekozawa would get himself involved in. He smiled as he looked at Mai, "Believe me, I did not called SPR if I had already known Nekozawa-senpai or his club is involved." This was to assure the girl that he _did_ have a pinch of credibility for what they do.

"Ah, maybe we can interview Nekozawa-senpai. Surely he must have known or seen something?" Mai asked.

"Hmm…I supposed." Kyouya pushed the rims of his glasses and then checks his watch "I'll give him a call later tonight, right now he's having a late dinner with his little sister at home."

"Eh? You mean he's not here?" Mai turned to the door again, "Then…just now…that door was half opened…"

"Probably one of the Black Magic Club members." Kyouya simply said, although at the back of his mind he found it unusual as that door is rarely opened.

"Mai! There you are!" Takigawa called from the other end of the hallway. "Oh hey Kyouya-san," The man waved casually when he noticed the vice president.

Kyouya raised his hand slightly in return then shifted his attention to Mai, "Well you better get back to your team, I have some things to settle back here so I'll be around if you or your team needs me."

"Hai!" Mai bowed and smiled, "Oh, earlier on Haruhi-kun gave us some tea so I already placed the tea cups and pot at the table over there. Please pass our thanks for the hospitality to him."

"Will do." Kyouya nodded before his hand trailed to his pants pocket and took out his cellphone which had vibrated. He closed the door after Mai, just as he answered.

"Kyouya-kun!" Tamaki sang over the other line.

"…" He could hear his sister's voice in the background as well. Kyouya sighed, walking over to the table where the teacups and pot were. "What are you doing at my house?"

"What! I can't even visit my best friend's house! How rude!" Tamaki wailed; did his sister just giggled at the Lord's antics?

Kyouya felt a vein popped, he placed a hand on the sides of his head to rub a nauseating headache. Any normal human being would visit a Normal Human Being's Best Friend's HoUsE wHeN tHe sAiD bEstT fRiEnD IS PRESENT AT THE SAID **HOUSE**! Kyouya paused and then took a quiet deep breathe to calm his thoughts.

"Anyways, Mommy," Tamaki prattled on, "What are you doing at the school?"

'_How the hell did he…_' Kyouya paused. No matter.

_Crr…e…e…a….kkk…….. _

"Since Mommy is the one who hired them, Mommy has to make sure that they are doing their job and not slacking around and leeching on our family's hard earned funds." Kyouya simply spoke as he brought the teacups and the pot to a sink with his cellphone squeezed between one ear and a shoulder. It wasn't really necessary for him to wash and clean the tea sets as he could easily get the night cleaners to do it for him. But Kyouya had learned that when one engages in a conversation with the Lord, there is a tendency to make very grave mistakes which is why he rather keep his hands occupied with cleaning something than while tapping his laptop and having an accounts program running.

_Clack_

Kyouya turned, not caring the cellphone had dropped and that Tamaki was calling out his name. He ran to Nekozawa's door and swung it wide open. There was no one at the darkened hallway. He dashed into the deep end of the corridor where it came to a junction and stopped. There was no one at both ends either, whoever it was, had already vanished.

"Hmph…" Kyouya grunted, turning back to where he came from. _'Looks like I will need to get some cameras up here too.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

_**Day 3…**_

"Welcome…to Host Club." Tamaki declared.

"Uwaaa!" The girls squealed as they admired the lavish décor and the variety of priest costumes that were adorned by the Host Club members.

"Tamaki-kun…" One girl gasped, wide eyed as Tamaki bowed before her, one staff in hand as a reserve smile graced his features. The headdress settled nicely on his blond hair. "I…I have never seen The Pope looked…so…..so…"

"…forgive me, princess…" His face drew closer, "Your beauty has enticed me to break my oath to my faith."

"Kyaaa! Tamaki-kun!" The girls squealed.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, you two really looked so dashing in your pastor's costume!" One girl beamed.

"Thank you Karin-chan, we do feel very enlightened and pure when we wear them." Kaoru smiled as Hikaru poured the tea for the girls at their table. "Maybe we should apply as priesthood at the church too!" He laughed then noticing that Hikaru was about to pour his share of the tea cup, his hand went to the cup, "Don't worry Hikaru, let me pour…" One hand held Kaoru's firmly as Hikaru looked into his twin brother's eyes. "No…" He whispered, "Allow me…"

The girls gasped as Hikaru expertly poured the tea into the cup while still staring at Kaoru and with one hand still on Kaoru's hand. "If you say so…" He blushed avoiding the deep gaze. "Hikaru…"

"Haruhi-kun, are you uncomfortable?" Mai asked.

"Eh? Oh no no, really. I'm sorry." Haruhi smiled awkwardly, averting her gaze from the twins and towards Mai instead.

"Um…well, if I'm disturbing you in anyway…" Mai shifted slightly in her seat. "Just that, I am taking up your whole schedule…"

"Oh don't worry about it; it was Kyouya-senpai that reserved me to you for the whole day. So you shouldn't blame yourself. Besides," Haruhi sipped her green tea, "I enjoyed your company, I'm glad you're my date for today." She smiled. If she used the word designator or client, Mai would probably think she is as business-minded as Kyouya, if she used the word princess, Mai would definitely think she is some love stricken Romeo like Tamaki. Either way, _'date'_ has two meanings but it is innocent sounding enough.

"Oh!" Mai blushed then telling herself to stop giving such wild ideas. After all, this is a Host Club and _'date'_ has thousands of meanings. Her mind raced to think of changing subjects when she realise that Haruhi was fiddling with the knot of the coat that he was wearing.

Haruhi glanced up and then realise Mai was staring, "Ah…sorry I have to re-tie this again as this costume is too loose."

"Oh, no! This isn't actually how you tie them." Mai moved closer and untie the knot again. Her hands then made a quick mental measure of both of the red strings before she started to tie them. "The Miko costume is naturally large to give an elegant flowing appearance, this is to emphasize that the wearer is pure and gentle. Although the knots are meant to be tight, there must be enough space for the red strings connecting to the knot to hang loosely."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Haruhi looked at Mai's fingers working on the knot. She had lifted both hands slightly away so as not to disturb Mai. "You certainly know a lot, Mai-chan." Remembering what Monk-san had whispered to address Mai.

"That girl is so lucky to have Haruhi-kun for the whole day!" whispered one of the girls, the group blushed in half-daydreams as the glowing sun cast on the window served as a gentle radiant backdrop for Mai and Haruhi who are sitting close. "Kyaaa! I wish I can have Haruhi-kun for the whole day too!" One girl whispered.

Mai blushed hotly, knowing her cheeks are as red as tomatoes although she steeled her fingers to concentrate on the tie. Haruhi reminded her alot like Brown-san sometimes. "Well, one of our team members is actually a Miko priestess although she's not here." She smiled as she finished the knot and let Haruhi looked at it. "This is how she always ties the front part."

"Thank you." Haruhi looked up at her and smiled.

"No problem!" She smiled then looked at Haruhi's overall appearance, "You know Haruhi-kun, you really looked like a girl with the hair extension and all. And the Miko costume is usually only worn by pure and innocent females only." She giggled. "Although Ayako-san has a fiery temper and not the gentle type."

"Well looks can be deceiving after all." Haruhi laughed as well; clearly nonchalant.

Random members of the Host Club thinks: _'This scenario is so…..wrong…'_

"Takigawa-kun," asked one girl at the table, "What are you favourite hobbies?"

"Well if you asked me, I like to play the guitar." Takigawa, decked out in his prayer outfit, replied. "I'm a bass player. Although my family wasn't too happy about it since my father was expecting me to be a monk."

"Eh? Why is that?" One of the girls asked.

"Because my family runs a temple at Mt. Koya."

"Ah!" One of the girls accidentally spilt the tea unto her hands. "Oh dear, I was so surprised that I lost my grip on the t…"

She paused when Takigawa held her hand and gently dabbed on it with a napkin. The monk uttered a soft prayer and blew tenderly on her hand before he looked up. "All better now." He smiled.

A bright glint sparked the corner of Kyouya's glasses as he looked at the reservation book; today's bookings had exceeded the average daily quota and Kyouya smiled quietly to himself as he turned to a clearing in the room where the majority of the girls had gathered.

The girls remained silent as the two stoic men sat on the prepared mat on the floor, a few metres away from each other. Both expressions calm and unmoving as they breathe evenly with their eyes closed. One dressed in Taoist costume, the other in Shinto costume. The small tables before them held the preparations to making the tea.

Then, when their eyes opened, their hands moved with lightning speed, strainers slightly tossed in the air before landing expertly on the hands, water swirled in mid-air before diving into the pot and not a drop landed on the floor, earthenware cups twirled as they were laid out and finally the paced slowed as Lin and Morinozuka poured the tea into the cups slowly and then gently placed the pot away as their hands returned to their sides and they closed their eyes again. Honey took the cups and served the tea to the girls.

"Enjoy your tea!" Honey beamed before bowing. The girls squealed and applaud. Lin turned to Morinozuka, "You have fine finesse in tea making." He spoke. "As do you, Lin-san." Morinozuka bowed slightly, although he never spoke much to anyone he hardly know, the man before him is not someone to belittle of; judging as to how both of them execute using the same presentation and clear cut degree of moving.

The other door opened and for a moment, the commotion in the Music Room paused to a stand still as all eyes turned to the darkened door. Kyouya, who was standing nearest, smiled at the two who came out. "Have you finished setting up the cameras?"

"Yup, thanks to the map you gave us, Kyouya-san." Yasuhara smiled. "And for letting me borrow the costume as well." The chattering continued now that it was only two normal human beings that came out of that scary door.

Naru followed behind, as expected from Mai, he was the only one who did not wear the costumes. Although no one expected him to interact with the girls here but surely he should at least join in the atmosphere like Yasuhara who is decked out in a Sanzo's costume. Kyouya-san was wearing the black version of the Sanzo outfit and it reminded her of a particular manga she read awhile back.

"Don't fret over it." Kyouya smiled. "It is part of the deal that we agreed on anyway."

"Yes indeed." Yasuhara grinned as he pushed the rims of his glasses up.

"Neh, Mai-chan." Hikaru and Kaoru crept up from behind the sofa across from where Mai and Haruhi sat. "Your boss is kinda…scary…"

"Ahaha…" Mai smiled awkwardly, "So is your vice-president too…"

"Did you say something?" The two Sanzos turned to their direction and asked; their glasses reflecting the light.

"Eep!" Mai quickly turned to face the front, feeling strangely frightened for her life. Hikaru and Kaoru had already taken cover behind the couch.

"Anyways," Kyouya turned to Yasuhara. "Did you manage to get anything from Nekozawa-senpai?"

"Yes and neither he nor any of his club members were at school yesterday night." Yasuhara then gestured to Naru who was holding a thermal sensor in one hand and a clipped board in the other. "We did find some interesting readings so we're gonna get back to you once we done compiling them in computer."

Kyouya nodded as Yasuhara and Naru took their leave out the Music Room door. Kyouya closed Nekozawa's door and proceed to turn his attention to the reservation book. His eyes caught one ill arranged chair and he walked over to tuck one chair properly under the table before he continued his attention to the book again.

"You know," Hikaru whispered from behind the couch again. "I heard the vice-president actually entered that door all by himself last night."

"Eh?" Mai remembered telling Kyouya about the half opened door last night, had he gone to investigate? "I don't think I have the guts to enter in there except for the guys in my group."

"None of us would rather not go in there too!" Kaoru whispered to Mai who was crouching behind the couch as well.

"He's not affected by the scary shadows at all?" Mai said.

"That's…" Kaoru began

"…because…" Hikaru continued.

"He's the Shadow King." They both finished in dramatic unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Kyouya spoke; the trio capered, realising that he was standing behind them. "Table 3 is waiting for you two."

Haruhi twitched.

* * *

_Evening…_

After their little visit to the Music Room, the SPR team excused themselves to get back to their 'real' work much to the dismay of some of the Ouran girls. Mai and Takigawa calmly and thoroughly did the interviews, Lin gathered information from acquaintances on the internet, Naru continued to read some books he found on the library and Yasuhara 'interviewed' some of the students under the pretext of the documentary on elite student life.

"Have some tea!" Mai beamed as she served the tea to the SPR back in the base.

"Ugh…I'm pooped." Takigawa sank to a couch and closed his eyes as he muttered drearily. "I think I'm gonna turn 50 by tomorrow."

Mai giggled.

"This one." Mai could hear Naru softly talking to Lin who was inspecting the contents displayed inside the laptop that Lin was using. The two seemed like the only one not tired at all. Since the SPR came to Ouran, two days ago, nothing much had come up other than the low temperature readings and even then, Mai doubted it was caused by spirits.

"Mai-chan?" Takigawa opened one eye, "Any useful dreams lately?"

That's right.

"Nothing useful." Mai shook her head. She didn't even dream of Naru either. Sighs.

"Takigawa." Naru continued to stare at the laptop with Lin. "Prepare some wards tonight and have them pasted around the Music Room tomorrow but leave the Nekozawa door alone. Tomorrow night we will stay over and wait."

"Roger," Takigawa sat up and reached over the table to get the tea.

"Eh? There really are ghosts in this school?" Mai asked. And it's already past full moon too.

Naru turned his head slightly to her and smiled before he turned back to the laptop.

No.

Smirk.

'_That…egoTISTICAL…PIECE OF….'_

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A scream rang out the hallway.

Footsteps thudded and echoed across the hallway and finally reached to the source of the sound. A girl was trembling on her knees with the support of her female friend who was beside her. A small crowd had gathered as well. Kyouya, who was present, turned to the SPR that had just arrived. "What happened?" Takigawa asked.

"She got scared by a pervert who was outside the window." Kyouya simply said. He then knelt towards the girl who was looking at him with wide eyes. Before she could utter a word, Kyouya smiled, "Follow this group. They're documentary film makers and they had their cameras set up in the area. Maybe if you give them a good description they might be able to help you catch the culprit."

The girl blinked; there was a moment of silence before she turned to the SPR group. "Ah...o...okay..." She finally spoke, then with the help of a friend. She limped towards them and they headed towards the SPR's base.

"Mai, you alright?" Takigawa ask.

"Y..ye..yeah.." Mai said before she walked away as well.

"Hmm..." Kyouya pushed the rims of his glasses before he turned to disperse the crowd; explaining to them that the student council will handle the matter with the help of the outsiders', SPR, who was in the process of filming the students' activity for a documentary and no they won't be needing any students for filming because they already hired some people and no he doesn't think they need to interview anymore students as they had already done some interviews with selected students and no the screening won't be until a few years time as there's still other schools they had to go and conduct their research. Afterall, Ouran isn't the only grand and prestigious school in Japan.

"Ah...Good evening Ayanokouji-san." Not that he was glad to see her but courtesy wise anyways.

"Working hard Kyouya-san." Ayanokouji smiled, her eyes gaze into his. "As expected from the Vice President of Host Club."

Kyouya smiled in return before he cast a slight bow to take his leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fork Pathways**

"All clear?"

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

Four heads popped up and all brandishing brooms and wearing cleaner's outfit which they had found, plenty, in one part of the school. The school had been quiet so far since the evening skies rolled in. The four made their way to the north building, they had heard a scream earlier on and it came somewhere between the North and West building.

"This school is huge!" Yuki commented. "Bigger than from what it looks like from the gates!"

"Hey look!" Kyohei pointed as they reached nearer to the perimeters of the West Building, the four noticed five cameras had been set up and aimed at the windows of the West Building.

"Looks very professional looking." Yuki whispered. "Is someone doing a filming for a movie?"

"Unlikely." Takenaga said in a quiet tone as he led the way with Yuki following close behind and Ranmaru while Kyohei was the slowest to walk at the moment. "Maybe a documentary of sorts. Either way, let's just walk behind the cameras. The last thing we need is get ourselves caught on camera." He mumbled audibly.

As they entered a corner, they noticed a group of people in the hallway from outside the window which caused the four to quickly take cover behind the bushes.

"She got scared by a pervert who was outside the window." Said a student; he then spoke to a girl. "Follow this group. They're documentary film makers and they had their cameras set up in the area. Maybe if you give them a good description they might be able to help you catch the culprit."

Muffled conversations were heard later before the people in the hallway were dispersed. Kyohei, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki waited by the bushes for a few more minutes to make sure there's no one around before they come out of their hiding places.

"That was close." Yuki heaved a sigh of relief.

"You do realise we are the only ones outside here." Takenaga spoke.

"To be labelled as a low level pervert…" Ranmaru could be heard muttering.

"Let's go." Kyohei whispered.

Gusts of strong wind blew suddenly causing the four to shiver, the trees swayed and bend and clouds began to gather. The skies lit up momentarily and a low rumbling thunder could be heard. The four finally entered the West Building through one of the open windows and the rain had just begun.

* * *

_Back at the SPR base_

Naru, Lin, Takigawa, Yasuhara and Mai stared at the purplish red hand marks on the girl's ankles. The girl, who introduced herself as Misako, had kept it hidden by the hems of her skirt. She was too afraid to show it to anyone earlier on as no one would believe that she was attacked by a ghost and her family's reputation would be at stake if she mentioned anything about _mumbo jumbo_ as upperclass would call it. She had agreed to keep the SPR's secrecy about their actual reason staying here after they had explained to her why they were called in.

"It grabbed me…and then tried to pull me into a wall. When I screamed…the grip became harder." Misako trailed off. "I…I was lucky that there were people nearby and came…it scared the thing off and left me alone."

"Here Misako-san." Mai offered chamomile tea and the girl accepted it.

"Did you offend anyone lately or accidentally knocked over something unusual?" Yasuhara asked.

"I don't think so," She paused, "although yesterday I accidentally broke one of the tea cups in the school's dining hall. It didn't spill on anyone, and I already paid back for the ruined cup. My family has already apologised to the Kurasagi's family and they have accepted it graciously."

"Kurasagi?" Mai tilted her head slightly, wondering why did the girl's family had to apologise to another family over a broken tea cup in the school's dining hall.

"The Kurasagi Company is one of the leading makers in the tableware business." Takigawa simply said. "Together with the Suzushima Company, they're quite formidable."

"You should know, Mai." Naru calmly said. "Since you're always the one preparing tea in the office." Meaning if she wasn't observant enough to notice that the tea cups used in the office are actually made by the Kurasagi Company, after all these months of working in the office, she would be obviously retarded. Naru smirked.

Takigawa wrapped one arm around Mai tightly, successfully muffling any verbal curses and swearing as he observed the marks, one free hand rubbing his chin as he spoke, "Do you still have trouble walking, Misako-san? I could work an illusion spell for you so that no one would notice. You would be the only one who can still see it though."

"Well…actually..." Misako looked away dreading, her two hands clutched the fabrics of her skirt. It was not because of the limp, but every time she looked at those marks, she was reminded of those eyes and the feeling of helplessness and the…

"I understand." Takigawa smile and winked at her, "Let me see what I can do." With that, he let go of Mai knowing fully well that the girl won't bite at her own boss anymore. Takigawa sat on his knees and tucked both feet underneath him, one hand held the girl's ankle gingerly and the other hand hovered over the marks. Lin, Naru, Yasuhara and Mai took a step back and waited as Takigawa uttered a short prayer.

Suddenly Misako cried out in pain as a black spark shot out from the marks. Takigawa quickly withdrew his hand and manage to avoid it, the spark vanished but the marks began to bleed slightly. Without turning to Mai, he spoke in a grim voice, "Mai, get me my prayer beads, the small pocket on the bag."

Naru and Lin remained silent. Misako was too frightened to ask but Takigawa glanced back at her and gave her an assuring smile. Outside, they could hear a low rumbling thunder. Mai came back and passed the beads to Takigawa and he shifted his position to sit cross-legged and brought two palms together with the prayer beads loosely intertwining them. He closed his eyes and drew out his Qi to cover over Misako's soul, he then cast a barrier spell on her body before he cast another barrier spell to him and the SPR team. When he opened his eyes, they were a shade lighter and his lips parted as the chants weaved out the spell on the hand marks. Instantly the black spark moved out and tried to attack in full force but the barriers that were cast deflect it, Takigawa altered and swap his hand formations and as he did so, he called out the mystic words that correspond to the hand formations. The black spark shot towards him.

Takigawa allowed a smirk and his prayer beads ensnared the black spark like a cobra waiting. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before he opened them again. The hand marks on Misako's ankles had vanished. "Here's something for you." He took out a small wrapped triangle package and passed it to Misako. "You can keep it in your wallet for a week then you can throw them away if you would like. Tonight, get some rest."

"I will!" Misako clutched the package closed to her and bowed to everyone before she quickly took her leave.

The silence stretched on for awhile.

"Imagine this." Takigawa finally stood up. "Remember the Ryokuryou High Case, using the Kokkuri-san to summon spirits. Except in this case, someone has summoned a powerful one in just one try. That black spark is just a minion of the spirit. And it's following orders for whoever it was that summoned it; he or she doesn't know the heavy price to _'hire'_ it to do his or her bidding."

"Monk-san, how did you know that the summoner was able to summon the powerful spirit in one try?" Mai asked.

"If there were failed attempts, our equipment would have picked the presence of other less powerful spirits." Naru said. "And you would have dreamed of a clue, yes?"

"And since this school is huge, and there is not enough cameras to cover the whole area…" Yasuhara calculated, "The spirit would probably be lingering in some other part of the school before it finally came to the West Building."

"Mai, you felt something back there didn't you? When we ran to the scene." Takigawa turned to Mai.

"What did you sense?" Naru looked at her.

"Anger…hate…" She lowered her eyes as she recalled the moment when the SPR reached the hallway. "I hate you…" She blinked suddenly startled that she actually said the words.

"Jealousy." Naru corrected.

But before he could elaborate further, a loud thunder clapped and the room was awash in darkness.

_Crr…e…e…a….kkk…….. _

'_Oh no…'_ Mai dreaded. She could hear footsteps but the owners are silent. A cold hand held her wrist and she screamed.

Suddenly her hand was released, and whooshing and thumping sounds were heard.

"Hey what's going on?" said one voice.

"I'm hearing noises but I can't see anything."

A crash was heard but the whooshing and thumping sound persisted, louder this time.

"Kyohei is fighting isn't he?"

"Kyohei stopped fighting before someone gets hurt!"

The lights were switched back on.

"Eh." Kyohei uttered as he stared into the eyes of his opponent.

Kyohei's fist was connected to Naru's palm.

"Who are you." Naru questioned.

"We…we're not perverts that scared the girl just now!" Yuki interjected just as Kyohei withdrew his fist.

"You fight well for a pretty boy." Kyohei snorted.

"He realises that he is also a pretty boy right?" Ranmaru whispered to Takenaga and Yuki to which, Kyohei spun to them and spat out, "Hey!"

Naru smirked before he walked to pick up a chair that had toppled over. "You're not cleaners aren't you?"

"Ah…" Yuki smiled awkwardly, realising that they were still wearing the cleaners' outfit.

"Those uniforms are strictly for day shift cleaners." Naru sat on the chair and crossed his arms and legs.

"We're here to look for our room mate." Kyohei declared. "We believe she has snuck into this school."

_A few hours later..._

After deducing that Kyohei and the others are not perverts, that Sunako could not possibly have tried to grabbed Misako and that there is possibly no way she could have any personal grudges on anyone, save for Kyohei. Kyohei had accidentally grabbed Mai's hand earlier on when the room was dark and since they had entered from outside the building, his hands were feeling cold.

"You can leave now."

"Don't want to."

"And why is that."

"Cos I just feel like it."

"Is that an excuse for your fear of ghosts?"

"Sunako is worse than the real thing."

"You have not seen the **real** thing."

"Alright you two, settle down!" Mai interjected, planting both hands on her hips. Kyohei and Naru turned to look at her before they grunted under their breath and sat down.

"Sheesh, why did Sunako have to end up in this school anyway." Kyohei muttered, spreading both arms over the couch and then rolled his eyes. "As if going to that stupid temple isn't scary enough for her."

"I'm just glad that we never did encounter any spirits in there." Yuki rubbed both his shoulders as if recalling a memory. "But then again, it is a holiday trip so there's no way that they would really bring us to a real haunted temple."

"Well technically, the Kurarugi Temple is listed as one of the most haunted places." Takenaga sipped his tea which was served by Mai. "Maybe because of so many tourists that the spirits finally decided to leave."

"Why did you guys visit the Kurarugi Temple." All eyes turned to Takigawa.

"Sunako won a holiday package; one of the tourist attractions is the Kurarugi Temple." Takenaga answered. "She's a huge fan of horror."

"There is nothing fictional with that place." Takigawa said. "This is the Kurarugi Temple we are talking about; it is where some vengeful spirits are thought to haunt that place…and if you wish to curse or hex someone that is the place to be."

Naru frowned slightly from his seat as he watched Takigawa looked away suddenly as if to avoid anyone reading his expression. He had noted that the ex-monk's sentence had suddenly changed towards the end as though he was not supposed to be revealing anything.

"But like Yuki said," Takigawa reminded. "We never did encounter anything unusual when we went there. The temple is creepy looking but other than that nothing else, maybe because there's so many of us that's why…"

"What…what if…" Yuki stammered, the realisation finally dawned on them. "What if it possessed Sunako?"

"And then when Sunako came here." Mai contemplated, remembering that Sunako doesn't know anyone in Ouran to actually hold a deep grudge. "The spirit would have moved to possess someone else who does have a grudge on someone in school."

"Great…that's just great." Kyohei covered his face with one hand.

Yasuhara turned to Naru; there was a moment of silence as though they were mentally debating on the theory about spirits switching to possess different body. Naru finally gave a curt nod and then turned to Lin who already knew that Naru would want him to open a list of files.

"Alright then," Yasuhara clapped his hands together as he sat on the edge of the table. "I terribly apologise that we will have to trouble you to help us with this investigation." With that, he bowed deeply to which, Kyohei and the others bowed in return as well.

"We'll spilt into two teams," Naru looked at Yasuhara. "You will be with the four and search for their missing friend. Take the route that Nekozawa use, there's a higher chance you might find her there." Naru closed shut a book he was scanning through before he turned to the others. "Mai will help Takigawa-san in with the wards on the Music Room once he's done preparing. Lin, prepare charms for those on the list I gave you."

"Oh? I see that more guests have arrived, Shibuya-san." Kyouya leaned against the opened door. "How was Misako-san?"

"She will be just fine, Kyouya-san." Yasuhara smiled. "Thank you for your help as well."

"Don't mention it." Kyouya retrieve some files that were tucked under his arm and hand it to Yasuhara. "Here are the folders you asked for, Shibuya-san."

"My deepest thanks." Yasuhara took the folders and bowed. He then flipped open the folder, taking a few minutes to glance through it before he passed it to Naru and then turned to Kyohei and the other three. "Follow me gentlemen and I'll key you in on the details." He grinned to the four.

When Yasuhara and the others have left the room, Naru motioned for Lin to let Kyouya see the computer screen. Kyouya walked over and pushed the rims of his glasses as he crossed his arms and speculate the contents of the screen.

"We can safely rule out the sightings in the garden where the Music Room was facing, the hallways connecting to the library in the West Wing, the canteen adjoining the west room and the library. These are confirmed non-preternatural sightings judging from the readings taken by our scanner. However, thermal readings taken on the dark hallways leading to the Third Music Room are inconsistent with those not leading to the room. Video recordings taken from our cameras where Misako-san was attacked showed a black thick smoke on the floor where Misako was standing before she was pulled." Lin opened another window in the computer. "We believed that the spirit responsible was summoned by someone in this school. The type that we are dealing with is a vengeful one and feeds on the summoner's strong emotions for a period of five days. During that time, the summoner is able to place a hex on the victims and the spirit will carry out her wishes. At the end of the five day period, the spirit would leave the summoner after it had drained all of her emotions. In a worse case scenario, the summoner will end up comatose and unlikely to wakeup."

"Comatose eh…" Kyouya pondered; it would be equivalent to entering into shock as all forms of emotions have disappeared from the body. He mentally smiled to himself, noting the fact that the SPR had given the summoner a female gender.

"Tomorrow night the moon is in the final stages of the waning phase. We will use this chance to lure the spirit to release the summoner and get it to come to the Third Music Room. Then we will vanquish it and the second team will find the summoner. It is possible that she will still have the medium that is used to summon the spirit, we need to get rid of it." Naru opened one folder that Yasuhara had given him. "The profile of the summoner is most likely female, having a grudge on someone who frequents the Third Music Room which, she herself no longer frequents. She holds a high position in her class or her club activities and interacts only with peers and lecturers who hold prominent ranks in the world's business. Now that the spirit is feeding on her emotions, she will be easily tired and more fixated about the details of her appearance although her upbringing will force her not to snap easily. I believe we have five suspects." Naru took a pen and circled a few pictures inside the folder before he showed it to Kyouya.

Kyouya gave a quick glance at the pictures that was circled by Naru; Anna Liebert, Ayanokouji, Hoshiko, Kwang Gae To and Tenma Kouzo were one of the many who were expelled by Host Club due to their inappropriate behaviour.

Kyouya remembered Tenma Kouzo became territorial to Hikaru and Kaoru and would designate them for the whole day to herself, she would throw verbal curses at any girl who tried to approach them at their table. Eventually, it was the twins themselves who finally revealed their true selves and obvious displeasure of her being around. That was five months after they started on the Host Club.

Anna Liebert stuck to Kyouya like glue until her father's business went bankrupt and she tried to sneak into Host Club as well as Kyouya's home residence before he finally called the security and have her sent to a mental institution. Last he heard she was back in Ouran although she quickly avoided him when they met. Not that he cared anyway.

Hoshiko fought with Kwang Gae To everytime they designate Hikaru and Kaoru. Cups and plates would fly here and there and still, Kyouya closed one eye as both families paid a huge sum in advance for the damages. It was when one day Hoshiko manage to sneak a bottle of car battery alkaline liquid and threw it at Kwang Gae To, the liquid got drenched on another girl and Kyouya had to call the ambulance. Luckily it was only the girl's hand that was affected and cosmetic surgery did the job. Hoshiko and Kwang Gae To were expelled on the spot.

Ayanokouji became delusionally obsessive over Tamaki when he was getting all excited over Haruhi. Her amateur tricks on Haruhi finally got her expelled when she tried to accuse Haruhi of outraging her modesty. Even if the photos were not taken, all of the Host Club members, with the exception of Tamaki, had already know Haruhi's true gender.

He applaud the young man who manage to round up to five suspects out of the actual sixty-two by basing on the ex-clients' profile and reason for expulsion. Anna Liebert and Kwang Gae To shared the same club activities with Misako, Hoshiko and Tenma Kouzo's family are in the same business partnership as Misako's father and Ayanokouji is in the same class as Misako for two years.

"Very detailed research." Kyouya commented as a small smile formed. "Is there anything we have to do on our part?"

"Yes. Here's what I want you to do." Naru said.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is a short chapter, just encountered a severe case of writer's block. 


End file.
